Everytime We Touch
by straightAndFast
Summary: Ron//Hermione Songfic. starting in hbp. hermione POV.


JKR owns the potterverse and Cascada owns the song. I own...some sharpies

**I still hear your voice,  
When you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch,  
In my dreams.  
**

Hermione Granger was lying on a cot in the Burrow, but she couldn't sleep. She was too busy thinking to sleep. Thinking about returning to Hogwarts for her sixth year with Harry and Ron, about how only a few feet away from her lied a boy with blue eyes and ginger hair, about it would to be so easy to simply turn over and pretend she had fallen on accident. The days events played like a movie in her mind. She and Ron had snuck out into the garden while Mr. and Mrs. Weasley questioned Ginny about the origin of the many owls she was receiving. The entire yard smelled of freshly cut grass. She and Ron had also walked to a nearby pond.

"Ronald Weasley, you put me down this instant!" she screamed as her grabbed her with one arm under her knees and the other under her back and held her out above the clear water. If she thought hard enough, she could still feel his arms around her.

"Alright, Hermione, but remember, you told me to put you down," he said with a lopsided grin, loosening his grip. Her arms flew up to wrap around his neck, but it was too late.

"I didn't mean in the water!" She landed with a splash and reached up to grab the hem of his orange Chudley Cannons T-shirt. He flailed his arms in circles, trying to keep his balance, but he also landed in the water. Both laughing, they made eye contact. She stopped laughing and felt her cheeks heat up. He was still wearing that lopsided grin. They both leaned closer.

"Hermione! Wake up! Harry's here!"

**  
Forgive me my weakness,  
But I don't know why.  
Without you it's hard to survive...  
**

She was supposed to be a Gryffindor, not a coward. If she could face Death Eaters, then why couldn't she tell a boy she loved him? It was only three little words. She had never had trouble speaking before, she could recite and entire book in front of a class, but she couldn't string together eight letters to say to him!

**  
'Cuz every time we touch,  
I get this feeling. **

Their elbows brush as he sits down next to her at the table and she feels it tingle. His foot touches hers and she darts it the other way, feeling her face heat up again. He leans across the table for the salt and she smells grass and his favorite cookie. She thinks that it's a good thing that she's sitting down.

**  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly.  
**

Fleur swooped down and kissed Harry on both cheeks, her blonde hair flying in non-existent wind.

"_Au revoir, _'Arry!" she said. Ron tried to get a kiss also, but Ginny's foot came out of no where and he fell to Fleur's high-heeled feet. She screamed and said, "You are as bad as zat Tonks!" He quickly ran into the car, red-faced. Hermione hurried in after him and brushed some dirt off of his shoulder. It was very impulsive and probably not very smart, but she was a Gryffindor and if he was _that_ desperate for a kiss... It wasn't very romantic or planned out, but it was a peck on the cheek and she immediatly turned bright pink.

**  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.  
**

The car door opened and Harry slid in on the other side of Ron, sticking her between him and the car door. She took out a book and moved her eyes across the page, while not really taking in anything and only thinking, _Is his heart beating as fast as mine?_

**  
'Cuz every time we touch,  
I feel the static.**

Her fingers brushed his as he handed her the essay. She used her wand to correct the mistakes. She smelled the inky scent that she'd been accostomed to over the years from correcting his homework. She looked at him and he looks truly grateful.

"I love you, Hermione, " he said, letting himself fall into his favorite armchair. For a moment, she almost dropped her wand, but she knew he didn't mean it like she did.

"Don't let Lavender hear you saying that."

**  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky.  
**

Ron had been poisoned. As Hermione ran to the Hospital Wing, she could feel the color leaving her face. She pushed open the doors and flew in ignoring Madam Pomfrey, who was offering her a Shock Potion. She felt his name leave her lips in barely a whisper. Checking over her shoulder to see that Madam Pomfrey was talking to his parents and that none of them could see, she leaned down and kissed his cheek.

**  
Can't you feel my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life. **

She leaned on his shoulder and let her tears fall. How could Snape have betrayed them like this? She never would have believed...Dumbledore...dead. It seemed impossible. She could feel Ron put his hand on her back and she looked up to see that tears were falling from his long nose. Harry got up and walked away toward the lake. Ron shifted and Hermione saw that he was looking at Scrimgeour and Percy, who were following Harry. He got up and tugged at Hermione's hand. They walked until they met Percy, who was standing under a tree close to Harry and Scrimgeour. Both of the Weasleys turned bright red and Ron glared at Percy.

"What are you doing here?"

"He was my Headmaster, too, Ronald," Percy said gathering himself pompously, "even if he did let himself go in his later years."

Ron scowled at him and Hermione put her arm around his shoulder to stop him from doing anything rash, which was hard because he was very tall. "Just get out of here, prat."

"I'm afraid I can't do that. You see, I'm here with the Minister," he gestured to Harry and Scrimgeour, "on official Ministry business."

"Ron, let's go," said Hermione, pulling on Ron's elbow and starting toward Harry, who was now alone.

He seemed to fight with himself, but then said, "Alright," and put his arm around her shoulders.

Your arms are my castle,  
Your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears,  
That I cry.

It was just so hard lately not to start crying if things went wrong. First Dumbledore, then Mad-Eye... Ron came and sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. He handed her a tissue and spoke in a low voice.

"It's okay, Hermione. Everything's going to be alright."

The good and the bad times,  
We've been through them all.  
You make me rise,  
When I fall!

Ron had insisted that she sleep on the cushions from the couch. They weren't that much more comfortable from the floor, but it was a nice thought. Her arm curved to the floor where her small hand was wrapped in his. She opened her eyes to see him shut his blue ones and she wished he wouldn't. She loved his eyes. It was hard to believe that just hours previously they had been dancing at a wedding. She could feel the effects of the potion wearing off of her hair.

**  
'Cuz every time we touch,  
I get this feeling. **

"You-complete-_arse_-Ronald-Weasley!"  
She made sure to punctuate every word with a blow. She dug her nails into his arms. "Where's my wand?!" she shrieked. As Harry cast the shield charm she was blown backward. She could still feel her hands burning where she had touched him.

**  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly. **

"_He doesn't love you," _said the serpentine voice that seemed to originate from the tea-cup. The basilisk fang in her hand slipped down a few inches. "_How could he love you? You aren't as pretty as she is...You are smarter, but what boy cares about how clever you are? And she was kind to him, there were times that you refused to even speak to him..."_

"No! No!" Hermione whimpered. She glanced at Ron for help.

"Just stab it, Hermione!"

_"But you were close to her, weren't you? Friends for years... She betrayed you..." _

Could Ron have known about her friendship with Lavender?

"Stab it! Hermione!" She close her eyes, which were filled with tears, and brought down the fang as hard as she could. The cup cracked into four peices and she dropped the fang.

"Thank you, Ron," she said into his shoulder as he put a hand on her back. She got on the tips of her toes and kissed him on the cheek. 

Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.

They ran down the halls and turned a corner to see their black-haired friend.

"Where the _hell_ have you been?!"

"Chamber of Secrets!" They explained to Harry about how they had gotten in and how Hermione had stabbed the cup. Harry knew where the diadem was! They ran to the Rom of Requirement.  
"Hang on a moment! We've forgotten someone!" said Ron, coming to a stop.

"Who?" she asked.

'Cuz every time we touch,  
I feel the static.

"The house-elves, they'll all be down in the kitchen, won't they?"

"You mean we ought to get them fighting?"

"No," said Ron seriously, "I mean we should tell them to get out. We don't want any more Dobbies, do we? We can't order them to die for us-" Hermione let the fangs fall out of her arms and clatter to the ground. Without thinking, she ran over to Ron and put her arms around his neck, pulling him to her level.

**  
And every time we kiss,  
I reach for the sky.**

Their lips met. He dropped everything he was holding and lifted her off of her feet. Finally, after all those years, she knew she was kissing Ron Weasley.

"Is this the moment?" said Harry weakly. As if she was thinking about pulling off, Ron tightened his grip around her. 

Can't you feel my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go.  
I want you in my life.

"OI! There's a war going on here!" They broke apart. Ron looked like someone had hit him in the back of the head with a bat. Hermione had to resist hitting Harry very violently with the broomstick lying on the ground next to them, but that would mean letting go of Ron.

'Cuz every time we touch,  
I get this feeling.

She didn't think she could breathe as he lowered himself to one knee and said, "Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?" She felt tears tickle the corners of her eyes as he opened the little black box and a diamond ring was there.

"Yes!"

She felt her finger burn where he touched her as he slipped on the ring. She felt her cheeks burn pink when she turned around and saw several firey heads and one black head disapear from the windows of the Burrow.

**  
And every time we kiss,  
I swear I could fly. **

"Then I declare you bonded for life," said the tufty-haired wizard. Ron leaned down and Hermione Weasley kissed her husband. When they broke apart, they were surrounded by everyone saying their congratulations. Harry and Nevile were clapping Ron on the back. Ginny was crying and Luna was still wearing a dreamy smile.

Can't you feel my heart beat fast,  
I want this to last.  
I need you by my side.


End file.
